Baby Blue
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Songfic to Baby Blue by Dave Matthews Band. Merlin sits by the lake.


**Title: Baby Blue**

**Warnings: Spoilers for The Lady Of The Lake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the song Baby Blue by Dave Matthews Band. I also don't own the dialogue I took from the episode (all of it). Really, all I own is the first and last paragraph of this fic.**

**Characters & Pairings: Merlin/Freya**

**An: This is a songfic to Baby Blue by Dave Matthews Band. I'm posting this because I felt like I needed to post another Merlin fic and I wanted some Freya angst stuff. Pretty much all I actually wrote of this is the first and last paragraphs; I just copy/pasted everything else and wrote around the dialogue. But I like how I put it together. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Merlin sighed, a single tear falling down his face as he gazed out over the lake. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen her, staring at him with pleading eyes as she struggled against the chains in that bounty hunter's cage...

_*Confess, your kiss still knocks me off my legs.  
The first time I saw you was like a punch right through my chest  
and I will forever, 'cause you'll forever be  
my one true broken heart, pieces inside of me__and you'll forever, my baby be.*_

Merlin sat down across from the girl in the cave. She looked at him with huge brown eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Help me."

"Well, I saw you and...it could've been me in that cage. You'll be safe down here. I'll come back in the morning with some food and candles. Will you be alright till then?"

She nodded.

"I'm Merlin, by the way."

"I'm Freya."

"Freya." Merlin handed her his jacket. "I'll see you in the morning, Freya."

_*You will rest your head, your strength once saving.  
And when you wake you will fly away,  
holding tight to the legs of all your angels.  
Goodbye my love, into your blue, blue eyes,  
your blue, blue world, you're my baby blue.*  
_  
Merlin crept into the cave, kneeling next to the sleeping Druid.

"Freya?"

Freya jerked awake and shrunk away from Merlin.

"It's all right. It's okay. It's me. It's Merlin. And look..."  
Merlin handed her the food he'd brought. She started eating, gazing at him with beautiful brown eyes.

"It's good."

"Believe me, it's fit for a prince."

Merlin lit the candles, noticing a tatoo on Freya's arm.

"Is that a druid symbol?"

She nodded.

"Were you born a druid?"

Freya looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

Freya sighed wearily. "I'm sorry."

"I understand."

She shook her head. "You could never understand.

"I know what it's like to keep secrets."

"Does anyone know you have magic?" she asked.

"Only you," he replied, "and one other person. He knows, but I'm not sure he understands."

"I wish I was like everyone else, but..."

"You always know, deep down, you're not?"

She nodded. "Because I'm cursed."

Merlin shook his head fervently. "Freya, don't say that. Magic doesn't have to be a curse. It can be a gift. Look."

Merlin whispered a spell and the flames floated softly into the air, illuminating her face.  
Freya watched, her face softening. "Beautiful," she breathed.

Merlin smiled. "I have to go. Someone might notice I'm missing. But I- I'll come back, and I'll bring you some more food. I promise."

_*Confess I'm not quite ready to be left.  
Still, I know I gave my level best.  
You give, you give, to this I can attest  
You made me, you made me.  
You and me forever, baby.*  
_  
Merlin hurried into the cave. "I'm sorry I took so long. You must be hungry." He stopped, seeing the tear tracks on Freya's face. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"But you're upset."

"No."

"Did you think I wasn't coming? But I promised you I would."

"I scare most people away."

Merlin smiled. "I'm not most people. How long had you been in that cage?"

"A few days."

"And the bounty hunter?"

She nodded. "Halig."

"How did he find you?"

Freya sniffed. "You can't always trust people."

"I know. That's why I left home."

Freya looked up at him. "Where is home?"

"Ealdor. It's a small village. Just a few fields, a couple of cows. Nothing special."

She smiled slightly. "My home was next to a lake surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer, wild flowers and light. It was like heaven."

"Sounds perfect."

"It was," she said wistfully.

"Was?"

"My family died."

"Have you been on your own ever since?" She nodded.

"You're not on your own anymore. I'm going to look after you. I promise."

Freya shook her head, a lump rising in her throat. "You can't  
look after me. No one can."

"No, I don't think you understand. I've never known anyone like you." He bit his lip. "I wish I could stay."

"You're going?"

"We need to be careful. I'll come back in the morning. You know I will be back, don't you?"

Freya almost smiled. "Merlin, I've never known anyone like you either."

_*You will rest your head, your strength once saving.*  
_  
"I know, I'm late again. Sorry. But this is going to be the best bread you have ever tasted! What do you want with it? Come on. You can have anything. Ham. Cheese."

Freya gave him an exasperated look and then smiled slightly. "Strawberries."

Merlin shrugged cheerfully. "Strawberries it is."

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. His eyes flashed amber and he opened his hands to reveal a red rose

Freya grinned. "That's not a strawberry."

He smiled sheepishly. "Er, it's the right color."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I can't help it. I don't know. I like you. With you I can just be who I am. We don't have to hide anything. We don't have to worry."

"Merlin, please, listen to me. I'm not like you."

They heard footsteps. Merlin tensed. "They must've followed me."

"They're going to find me. I can't go back in that cage, I can't."

"Shh. I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will. No matter what. You really don't realise how special you are, do you?"

The footsteps faded away and both sagged in releif.

Freya looked at Merlin. "You're not scared of me?"

"Being different's nothing to be scared of."

He kissed her softly, tears running down both their faces.

_*And when you wake you will fly away,  
holding tight to the legs of all your angels.  
Goodbye my love, into your blue, blue eyes,  
in your blue, blue world, you and me forever.*  
_  
"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help it."

"It's dangerous," Freya hissed.

"I don't care."

"No, Merlin, you have to be careful."

"Ugh, I'm fed up with being careful. I am fed up with all of this. So I've decided, we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot."

"How?"

"I'll get you some clothes, disguise you. What's wrong?"

"It's just, I'm going to miss you."

Merlin grinned. "No, you won't, because I'm going to come with you."

"What?"

"I told you I'm going to look after you."

"You can't. Don't say that.

"It's not what you want?"

Freya shook her head. "Merlin, you have a good life here. My life is...I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me."

"Then we'll go somewhere no one knows us. Somewhere far away." He paused. "You haven't given me your answer."

Freya gave in and smiled. "I want that more than anything. Where will we go?"

Merlin grinned, pure joy showing on his face. "Somewhere with mountains."

She grinned back. "A few fields."

"Wild flowers.

"A couple of cows."

"And a lake."

"And a lake," She repeated happily.

_*You will rest your head, your strength once saving.  
And when you wake you will fly away,  
holding tight to the legs of all your angels.*  
_  
Merlin looked on with desperate tears in his eyes. The Bastet fixed him with her steady, loving gaze as the soldiers struck her down...

Merlin held Freya in his arms, kneeling next to the lake under the mountains.

She smiled weakly through the tears. "You remembered."

"Of course. I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you."

"Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"There must be something I can do, some way to save you."

"You've already saved me. You made me feel loved."

"I don't want you to go."

"One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise."

She closed her eyes, never to open them again. Merlin laid her gently in the boat and whispered, "Astyre."

The boat floated softly out onto the water.

"Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst," he murmured. Flames rose to the sky.

_*Goodbye my love, into your blue, blue eyes,  
in your blue, blue world, you and me forever.*  
_  
Merlin closed his eyes as a breeze whipped across his face, the rustling trees and soft waves seeming to whisper his name.

**An: Anyway, if I forgot to italicize any lyrics, let me know and I'll fix it. Also, people who have read my "The Mighty Emrys" series, you should re-read the first chapter because I changed a few things (It's July 5, 2012) and it's kind of important.**


End file.
